The present invention concerns the catalyzation of the reaction between hydroxyl-containing materials and isocyanate-containing materials with a pyrazino pyrazine compound.
The reaction between hydroxyl-containing compounds and isocyanate-containing compounds is very useful particularly in the formation of urethane products. The reaction usually requires the presence of a catalyst and in some instances it is desirable to employ a delayed action catalyst for the reaction. The catalyst employed in the present invention provides such a delay.